


Sustenance

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Smutty Sunday 21.02.16 - prompt was 'please' and/or 'naked'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustenance

She’s not his type. Not in the slightest. He’s always preferred slender blondes, the stereotype of narrow waists and long legs, and yet here he is – out of his mind with desire as he drinks his fill of the woman lying naked at his side. She’s older than he is and with a body that speaks to her years, to her having carried a child to term, but he’s under her spell and he knows it. Her mind has attracted him for decades, the sharp wit and quick tongue making her a worthy opponent, but he’s never questioned the delineation between intellectual and physical appeal – until now. 

He has no idea how they ended up here. An innocent hotel dinner between friends, nothing remarkable or unusual, and yet he’d found himself kissing her in the lift, her ready compliance igniting a fire through his body he’d been unprepared for.

He’d stopped her pulling him in once they’d tumbled onto the bed, wanting to slow time, to savour the experience. She’s glorious in ways he’d never imagined, and he finds he’s fighting his desperation to touch her, even as he craves committing every visual detail to memory. Generous hips, soft belly, luscious breasts – she’s voluptuous and intoxicating and imperfect, and he’s never wanted a woman more.

“Douglas,” she admonishes with impatience as he catches the hand that reaches for him again. “For goodness sake….”

He shakes his head. “I want to remember you like this.”

“What do you…?” 

“Please.”

She holds his gaze and then sighs, her indulgence of his whimsy catching the edges of his heart. It can’t last, and tomorrow he knows there will be regret. Keeping her in the moment – in _this_ moment – is all he knows will sustain him for whatever that tomorrow will bring.

FIN


End file.
